


It Was NOT A Set Up...

by Lordofthegollum



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Sjips - Freeform, Teenagers, Teencast, dunkim - Freeform, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofthegollum/pseuds/Lordofthegollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic! :D Please tweet me any suggestions or feedback @mynamesnotchloe :) Also, please correct meif I've tagged this incorrectly, again, I'm an ao3 noob so I'm not entirely sure if I've done this correctly. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Was NOT A Set Up...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! :D Please tweet me any suggestions or feedback @mynamesnotchloe :) Also, please correct meif I've tagged this incorrectly, again, I'm an ao3 noob so I'm not entirely sure if I've done this correctly. Thank you!

Kim nuzzled her face into Duncan's chest, feeling calmed by the steady pace of his heartbeat. The duo had been together on the down-low for a while, even their best friends were oblivious. Duncan pulled Kim closer, a small smile brushing across his face. The silence between the two wasn't awkward at all, for what wasn't filled by the sounds of the movie was filled with love and adoration. Mutual love at that. Somebody had to break the loving atmosphere of the room though, it was just a matter of who.

Gradually, Duncan decided to address Kim first. "So, you know we're going to have to find a way to get to school tomorrow without them two seeing anything suspicious, right?" Kim sat up, facing Duncan whilst thinking of a way around the situation. "I could just go home in the morning...?" She decided to suggest the easiest method since this really didn't need to be overcomplicated. But, keeping this whole thing a secret was important to them both. They weren't embarrassed- far from it! Neither of them wanted to rush things, fearful it would be a repeat of their past relationships, in which, neither had a fun experience.

"That's ridiculous, Kim! You live too far away! It would take too long... How about, I tell Lewis we're meeting to go to school early for, I dunno... the science project?"

Kim toyed with the idea before seeing it was probably the most reasonable. "Okay, go ahead. I'll tell Han the same." The two grabbed their phones and began texting when an idea popped into Duncan's head.

"He said he's fine walking alone! What if I tell him to meet Hannah? Maybe they could, you know" The shaggy blonde added air quotes on the word "bond?"

Kim giggled, her red hair falling into her deep brown eyes. She pulled it behind her ear and looked up at Duncan, who happened to already be looking at her. "You're beautiful when you laugh" he smiled, and she smled back. Kim leant in slowly, gently pressing her lips into Duncan's. Happily, he kissed back, before snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Kim hummed, but Duncan pulled back. Confused, she looked up at him, asking for a reason with her expression, not her words. "Let me text Lewis first, then I'm all yours" he winked. Kim smiled and sat up, allowing Duncan to unlock his phone.

The text was sent; the (unplanned) plan was underway. Duncan threw his phone aside and put his hands into Kim's, Their fingers entwined as they exchanged small smiles and giggles. The blonde looked up at the girl he loved so very much, sitting on his lap, affection in her eyes. He smirked. "Remember, if this plan goes tits up: this was NOT a set up!".


End file.
